The present invention is related to a method of depositing a doped zinc oxide coating on a transparent substrate, more particularly, it is related to a chemical vapor deposition method of depositing a gallium or aluminum doped zinc oxide coating on a glass substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,676 teaches a glass substrate provided with a conducting, low-emissivity transparent functional film, based upon metal oxide or oxides, on which is deposited an “outer” coating. Aluminum doped zinc oxide is given as an example of such a film.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,569,548 discloses the formation of a transparent conductive zinc oxide film having an electrical resistivity lower than tin-doped indium oxide (ITO) by doping the zinc oxide coating with nitrogen and gallium.
It would be desirable to be able to make gallium or aluminum doped zinc oxide films at high deposition rates by atmospheric pressure chemical vapor deposition during the float glass manufacturing process, utilizing relatively inexpensive precursor materials, and producing coated glass articles with desirable low resistivity properties.
It would also be desirable to make gallium or aluminum doped zinc oxide films at high deposition rates by atmospheric pressure chemical vapor deposition onto polymeric substrates, utilizing relatively inexpensive precursor materials, and producing coated articles with desirable low resistivity properties.